


It Was Just A Kiss

by RishiDiams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In October 2013 I took several "five sentence" prompts. This was one of the prompts, and made me quickly decide I didn't understand the concept of <i>five</i> sentences. The prompt I received is the first sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Just A Kiss

"It was just a kiss."

"Right." 

“Best mates can kiss.” 

“Certainly.” 

“It’s not like it meant anything.” 

“‘course not.” 

“Besides, they’d have arrested us if we hadn’t.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d much rather spent the night in my own bed tonight, rather than some draughty jail cell.” 

“Definitely the better option.” 

Rose looked up at him. A second later she was pressed against the nearest coral strut, the Doctor’s lips working against hers, his hands exploring all of the places he’d been unable to properly visit while they’d shared their chaste kiss in front of the two officers and fully half the populace of the town. 

“You know what this means, right?” 

“What?” 

“According to the traditions of Gou-Mang, we’re married.”

The kissing was new. They’d never gotten that far before, usually laughing off the multitude of wedding ceremonies they inadvertently found themselves participating in long before they returned to the TARDIS. 

“Yeah, I figured as much. What’s that make then? Ten?”

“Fifteen, sixteen if you count the one on New Callisto.”

“Why wouldn’t we count that one?”

“Technically you didn’t have a family member there to grant permission.”

“I thought that’s what Galven was there for, standing in?”

“It’s a loophole.”

“Ah. None of them count for real, though,” she added deliberately.

He straightened, looked her in the eyes. “That’s true.”

Rose wanted to kick herself. She’d finally gotten the Doctor to kiss her properly and she had to go and throw a wrench in it. I’m sorry, she wanted to say, forget I said anything and let’s go back to the snogging.

“Although…” he started.

That was promising. “Although?” 

He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, his gaze now trained on it instead of her as he flipped it around endlessly. “We could make this one stick… well, all of them, really, if you wanted.”

She suddenly forgot how to breathe. No way was he asking her to…

Taking her silence as rejection, he started to back away, but Rose grabbed him and pulled him to her again. “You’re not getting away that easily. Let’s make this thing stick.”

He smiled, his whole face lighting up. “Still want to spend the night in your own bed, Rose Tyler?”

“Only if you’re there with me.”


End file.
